1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a breast form prosthesis consisting of an envelope of flexible soft film filled with a silicone material for the purpose of replacing or augmenting breast tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breast form prostheses are commonly used in post-mastectomy situations, and the like, wherein the breast form is placed within a brassiere as to be exteriorly worn next to the patient's chest. Such forms usually consist of an envelope formed of a flexible synthetic film and may be filled with gels, often of a silicone composition, which impart to the form a lifelike consistency, and produce a natural appearance.
It is very important with a breast form prosthesis that as natural a fit as possible be achieved, and previously, breast forms have not conformed to the body to produce as natural an appearance as desired.